Spongebob episodes
Colors A+: Light Blue A: A-: B+: B: B-: C+: C: C-: D: E+: E-: F+: F-: S: Total Amazing Great Good Decent Meh Average Bad Terrible Scumbob Season 1 *SB-129 (A+) *FUN (A+) *Pizza Delivery (A+) *Arrgh (A+) *Jellyfish Jam (A+) *Rock Bottom (A+) *Walking Small (A) *Fools in April (A) *Employee of the Month (A) *Sleepy Time (A-) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A-) *Suds (A-) *Plankton! (A-) *Valentine's Day (A-) *Opposite Day (A-) *I Was a Teenage Gary (A-) *Culture Shock (A-) *Pickles (A-) *Sandy's Rocket (B+) *Scaredy Pants (B+) *Ripped Pants (B+) *Karate Choppers (B+) *Bubblestand (B+) *Texas (B) *Jellyfishing (B) *The Paper (B) *Naughty Nautical Neighbers (B) *Help Wanted (B) *Hooky (B-) *Boating School (B-) *Home Sweet Pineapple (B-) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B-) *Neptune's Spatula (B-) *Hall Monitor (B-) *Tea at the Treedome (B-) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2 (B-) *Musclebob Buffpants © *Nature Pants © *The Chaperone © *Reef Blower © *Squeaky Boots (C-) Season 2 *Band Geeks (A+) *Christmas Who? (A+) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket (A+) *Frankendoodle (A+) *Graveyard Shift (A+) *Sailor Mouth (A+) *Artist Unknown (A+) *Squidville (A+) *Dying for Pie (A+) *Big Pink Loser (A+) *Shanghaied (A+) *Krusty Love (A+) *Squid on Strike (A+) *The Fry Cook Games (A+) *Procrastionation (A) *Life of Crime (A) *Something Smells (A) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 3 (A) *Survival of the Idiots (A-) *Wormy (A-) *Squid's Day Off (A-) *Gary Takes a Bath (A-) *No Free Rides (A-) *The Smoking Peanut (B+) *Patty Hype (B+) *Your Shoe's Untied (B+) *Prehibernation Week (B+) *Imitation Krabs (B+) *Pressure (B) *Bubble Buddy (B) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B) *The Secret Box (B) *Jellyfish Hunter (B) *Squirrel Jokes (B-) *Grandma's Kisses (C+) *Bossy Boots (C+) *I'm You Biggest Fanatic (C+) *Dumped (C+) *I'm With Stupid (C-) Season 3 *Chocolate with Nuts (A+) *Just One Bite (A+) *Can You Spare a Dime? (A+) *No Weenies Allowed (A+) *Snowball Effect (A+) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) *Wet Painters (A+) *Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) *Nasty Patty (A+) *Idiot Box (A+) *I Had an Accident (A+) *My Pretty Seahorse (A+) *The Algae's Always Greener (A+) *One Krab's Trash (A+) *The Camping Episode (A+) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (A+) *Club Spongebob (A+) *The Bully (A) *Doing Time (A) *Squilliam Returns (A) *Clams (A) *Mid-Life Crustean (A) *The Great Snail Race (A) *Rock-a Bye Bivalve (A) *Plankton's Army (A) *New Student Starfish (A-) *Born Again Krabs (A-) *Krab Borg (B+) *Krabby Land (B+) *Pranks a Lot (B+) *Missing Identity (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B) *Spongeguard on Duty (B-) *As Seen on TV (C+) *The Sponge Who Could Fly © *Party Pooper Pants (C-) ??? *Ugh Season 4 *Krusty Towers (A+) *Wishing You Well (A+) *Skill Crane (A+) *Dunces and Dragons (A+) *Have You Seen this Snail? (A+) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (A+) *The Lost Mattress (A) *Krabs vs Plankton (A) *Shell of a Man (A) *Best Day Ever (A-) *Squidtastic Voyage (A-) *Karate Island (A-) *The Pink Purlonior (A-) *Selling Out (A-) *New Leaf (B+) *That's No Lady (B+) *Whale of a Birthday (B+) *Enemy In-Law (B+) *Once Bitten (B+) *Bummer Vacation (B+) *Ghost Host (B) *Chimps Ahoy (B) *Best Frenemies (B-) *Driven to Tears (C+) *Hocus Pocus (C+) *Born to be Wild © *Patrick Smartpants © *Wigstruck (C-) *Funny Pants (D) *Squidbob TentaclePants (D) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV: The Motion Picture (D) *Rule of Dumb (E+) *Gift of Gum (E+) *Good Neighbers (E-) *The Thing (E-) *All That Glitters (F) *Squid Wood (F-) Season 5 *Friend or Foe (A) Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 *Mimic Madness (A+) *Lost and Found (A+) *The Getaway (A+) *Unreal Estate (A) *Trident Trouble (A) *Burst Your Bubble (A) *Spongebob's Place (A-) *Mermaid Pants (A-) *Code Yellow (A-) *House Worming (A-) *Krusty Katering (B+) *Plankton Retires (B) *Life Insurence (B) *Plankton Gets the Boot (B) *Whirlybrains (B-) *Snooze You Lose (B-) *Patrick's Coupon (C+) *Out of the Picture (C+) *Sportz (C+)